Quit Picking on Me
by disneyanimationfan
Summary: Dipper is sick of this one girl who is always insulting him. Mabel attempts to talk some sense into this hater, and find out why she is always out to get her brother. School conflicts.


Friday, January 15, 2016. 10:45 AM. Piedmont High School.

The bell rang, indicating the end of Block One and the start of the day's brunch period. Having spent the last 15 minutes of the 95-minute period working on yet another essay assignment, almost all the students closed their laptops in unison and starting packing up.

"Is it even physically possible for us to finish a five-page essay by Wednesday?" Mabel questioned as she and her brother packed up their stuff. "Three-page essays were already bad enough. And now we have to do two pages more."

"Well, it's not the first semester anymore," Dipper replied casually as he hoists up his backpack. "And Mr. Renzetti made it very clear when we got back from the Winter Break that we will be writing more and longer essays. He claims it will help prep us for the AP Lang exam."

"That's still, like, more than three months away. And besides, this class doesn't have official AP status anyways," Mabel mumbled. Both she and Dipper started heading towards the classroom door.

"Three months is not that long, actually," Dipper continued. "And given the practice essays we have been given…"

Dipper stepped out of the classroom and immediately bumped into another person in the hallway. She dropped her textbook and her glasses got knocked out of position upon impact.

"Hey, what was…Mason!" the frustrated girl exclaimed. "What the heck is wrong with you? Are you blind, or were you just trying to be funny?!"

"I'm sorry, but, to be honest, Lucia, I actually did not see you coming," Dipper admitted.

Lucia straightened her glasses. "Yeah, you are always so honest. You never hesitate to point out when you are wrong. Makes me wonder why you never admitted that you are missing your sense of other people's existence."

"Lucia, if you are trying to pick a fight again, we are not interested," Mabel interjected. "It was just an accident."

"Shut up, Unicorn-girl. What do _you_ know? You aren't even aware you are no better than your stuck-up brother," Lucia growled. "And let's not forget _he_ is the one who started all this."

"Come on, Dipper, let's just go," Mabel suggested. She and Dipper went past Lucia without saying anything else.

"Where do you think you are going, Dipstick?" Lucia called out to Dipper. "You didn't even pick up the textbook you deliberately shoved out of my hands."

"Why should I do that?" Dipper turned back. "And I did not…"

Mabel cupped her hand over Dipper's mouth. "Moving on," she said. She turned her brother back in the direction they were heading and continued walking.

1:00 PM. Lunchtime.

Dipper and Mabel had just finished their meals, but there is still about 10 minutes before lunch is officially over. The eleventh-grade twins left the Student Center and decided to take a shortcut back towards where they, along with the majority of the juniors, have their lockers in the 30's building through the entrance leading to the library. They continued talking with each other huddled close side-by-side for warmth.

"…And then Candy was like, 'save some for the rest of us!'" Mabel chuckled as the two started descending the stairs towards the library entrance.

"Oh, Grenda, she just can't get enough hugs from every boy band in the world," Dipper smirked. "Much like you."

"I grew out of that stage a long time ago," Mabel reminded. "But you are right that I still tend to squeal and break out dancing whenever one of their songs come up on the radio." The two entered the 30's building, where they are relieved to feel the warm air. They turned right and headed towards the stairwell.

And for the second time of the day, upon reaching the intersecting hallway just before the stairs, Dipper crashed into none other than Lucia Robertson.

"Okay, seriously, you are literally like some curse that I can never get rid of!" Lucia groaned after seeing who it is that again dislocated her glasses.

"I'm sorry, Lucia," Dipper apologized. "But I really did not see you. I'm not joking."

Lucia put her glasses straight again, and glared intensely at Dipper. "Listen, Mason Pines. If you are implying I am the cause of why we collided, you are wrong. Only a calculus-loving, girl-chasing joker like you would do something terribly wrong and deny it solely so he can impress the ladies!"

"Lucia, please, stop," Mabel said. "So he crashed into you two times in a day. There are more important things to worry about then someone you dislike accidentally bumping into you."

"And just call me Dipper, please," Dipper interjected, trying to keep his feelings under control.

"Why should it matter what I call you? Both your names are names of a boy doomed for failure and a life of being single," Lucia snorted. "I mean, what kind of a girl would want to go out with, let alone lay eyes on, some acne-infested, baby wipe-scented show-off who couldn't even tell apart the difference between a dumpster and himself?!"

"Enough, Lucia," Dipper blurted. "Seriously, I do not understand why you are always picking on us. And why in every chew-up do you keep bringing up how I will never be able to go out on a date?"

"Dipper has a girlfriend. A beautiful redhead; and she's the coolest person in her town. So you have no reason to say that my brother is bad with girls!" Mabel added.

"Did your parents get your mental health checked when you were a toddler?" Lucia mocked at Mabel. "Because based on what you just said, I'm surprised you are stable enough to attend a normal public school."

"Lucia, please. We do not like your insults. It hurts, and we are not the only ones who would not like what you are saying right now," Dipper said. "I'm sorry for bumping into you twice today, and if it makes you happy, I will take responsibility for both instances. Just..," Dipper let out a sniff, trying to hold back his tears. "Just stop lashing out at me and Mabel."

"Oh, now you're going to cry, are you?" Lucia put up a pitiful face. "Hey, I know what you can do to end your suffering. Why don't you go to the Golden Gate Bridge, climb over the fence, and let yourself fall into the ocean that will happily welcome you? That will bring peace to you. In fact, it will bring peace to everyone who has had the misfortune to know you! And know this…," Lucia shot a glance at Mabel, and then returned to face Dipper eye-to-eye. "I may not like Mabel, but I do think she deserves a better companion than _you_ , who is no more than an insane, mathematical lowlife who claims to love his family but in reality find suffocating!"

Dipper opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it. He shut his eyes, sighed, and rushed out of the building without saying anything else. Mabel watched as her dejected brother stormed through the doors into the frigid outside. She then turned back to face Lucia, who is displaying a smile of pride.

"Okay, you most certainly have crossed the line this time, Lucia," Mabel said calmly but with deep resentment. "Are you seriously gloating over the fact that you had just made my brother cry?"

"Save yourself while you can, Mabel," Lucia simply brushed off. She turned and marched up the staircase towards the second floor.

After Lucia disappeared, Mabel went back out onto the quad to look for her brother. A breeze blew by, adding to the nipping effect the dry, freezing air has. Ignoring the polar conditions, Mabel went in the direction of the amphitheater, and saw Dipper sitting on the uppermost step with his face buried in his arms.

Mabel went towards one of the stairs adjacent the amphitheater, boarded the level Dipper is on, dropped her bag and sat down next to him.

"Aw, Dipper," Mabel could tell her brother had been weeping. Dipper looked up and revealed his bloodshot eyes and teary face to his sister. It ripped at Mabel's heart to see him like this.

Mabel wrapped her arms around Dipper. Dipper buried his face into Mabel's shoulder and tightly clutched her sweater.

"Is there something truly wrong with me?" Dipper whimpered. "Am I that much of a failure?"

"You are not a failure, Dipper," Mabel reassured. "You are sweet, intelligent boy, and I am very sure Wendy will agree. And she has said this on multiple occasions; you are the best boyfriend she has ever had."

"Then why does Lucia always pick on me?" Dipper's voice is muffled by Mabel's sweater. "I mean, there has to be a reason why she bullies me in particular. There must be something bad about me that is obvious but under my nose."

"Don't care what she says. She just doesn't see what kind of a person you truly are," Mabel continued. "And honestly, I don't know why Lucia said that I deserve a 'better' companion. There is no such thing as a 'better' one, because I already have you."

'Thanks, Mabel," Dipper sniffed.

The two continued to be in each other's embrace for the next several minutes. The bell indicating the end of lunch rang across the campus.

"I love you, Dipper," Mabel whispered in an attempt to comfort her brother.

"I love you too," Dipper replied softly. He refused to unbury his face from his sister's warm sweater.

"Come on, we need to go to our classes now," Mabel reminded.

Dipper forced himself to detach from his sister, and looked into her eyes. Mabel smiled at Dipper, then leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dipper also broke a weak smile at his sister's love. The two picked up their bags, got up, joined hands, and walked back across the quad towards the 30's building.

Saturday, January 16, 2016. 10:30 AM.

Waddles is curled up on Mabel's bed dozing. To avoid disturbing her pig's rest, Mabel is using her laptop on her desk instead of on her bed.

Mabel was busy reading through the lyrics of a random love song when she suddenly remembered that she had intended to call up her great uncles sometime over the weekend, and thinks now would be a good time. She did a brief calculation in her head to figure out what time it currently is in Denmark, and then came to the conclusion that her great uncles must still be awake. She closed her browser, opened her messaging program, and immediately called up the two.

After about twenty seconds, the screen morphed into an image of Ford in his hotel room. Stan is not in the viewing window, but the sound of the TV blaring in the background implied his presence.

"Hey, Mabel," Ford greeted. He let out a small groan and straightened his glasses.

"Hi, Grunkle Ford," Mabel greeted back. "Are you okay? You sound kind of tired."

"Nah. I'm fine, actually. I got at least two hours of sleep last night. I'd say I'm pretty well-rested."

"Said the guy who mistook the lobby receptionist for a polar bear," Stan's voice can be heard.

"It's not my fault he's abnormally hairy!" Ford argued. He let out a yawn before continuing. "Anyways, how's everything going?"

"Actually, Grunkle Ford, I would like some advice," Mabel responded.

"About what?"

"Well, how do I say this…well, there's this girl at school who has been picking on Dipper, and to a lesser extent me, for as long as she knew the two of us," Mabel explained. "I do not know what her deal is. She is obviously hiding something. I want to talk to her, to get some sense into her mind. But I am having doubts about approaching her, since she is…well…not approachable. I'd like to hear your suggestions."

"Just wonk her over the head. It's nature's snooze button," Stan's voice again interjected.

"Not my tempo, Stanley!" Ford snapped at his brother. He cleared his throat, and turned his attention back to Mabel. "Although, come to think of it, actually I would say that Stanley does have the best experience when it comes to dealing with people like this. I have never really stood up for myself before."

"But I would like to do so without causing any physical harm to anyone," Mabel objected. "Besides, if I hit someone, it's going to go on my record. It will hurt my chances of getting accepted by colleges."

"Just go ahead and do it. If there's no teacher around, then you are free to do anything you like," Stan responded.

"Shut up, Stanley. Go get me pictures of Spider-Man," Ford grumbled as he rubbed his forehead. "Anyways, there's really nothing more I can suggest. Personally, I think that, yes, maybe talking to her is not necessarily a bad idea. I'd also prefer to handle things without breaking anyone's face. But based on past experience, I am not sure how well it may work out. You said this girl is not approachable, yeah? Then I would suppose that once you start trying to talk things out with her she is just going to get irritated. In that case, maybe you should tell a teacher, or report her to a counselor."

"That's a start. How come I've never thought of that?" Mabel commented.

"It's best to turn these kinds of things over to the authorities. They will know how to handle it, and they have the proper training to do so," Ford continued. He made another large yawn. "It's nice that you want to take things into your own hands. It proves you are responsible and proactive. But given what you have told me, a counselor or a teacher would be your best bet on making sure she never trashes you or Dipper again."

"I could do that," Mabel replied. "Or, how about this: I first approach this bully on my own, and do what I can to find out why she is how she is and get her to stop. If that doesn't work out, then maybe I could go directly to a counselor. How does that sound?"

"I guess that works too. But in the end, it's all up to you," Ford said. He let out a second groan and massaged his forehead with his fingers. "Just don't hurl a chair at her head. It won't make her do things any better."

"Why wouldn't that work?" Stan had to comment. "Charlie Parker became the jazz player we know because a cymbal nearly killed him."

"You're fired!" Ford retorted.

"Now you are saying things completely irrelevant to the topic," Stan replied. "As smart as you are, Poindexter, you should know that if you do not get at least eight hours of sleep a night, then you will start acting as if you are a different person. It's like you came out of multiple movies."

"I think I should let you two argue in peace," Mabel suggested half-jokingly.

"Well, Stanley is right. I guess I do need more sleep," Ford sighed. "Despite me working out in the years even before I was thrust into the portal while Stanley hasn't, he has been able to outwit me in every issue involving physical strength so far."

"Well, unless you don't go to sleep _now_ , your mind will not be able to measure up to my guns," Stan said.

"Yeah, sure," Ford mumbled sarcastically. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, it is mid-morning for me here in California, but it is most certainly past sundown for you and Stan in Copenhagen," Mabel said. "So, I guess I'll just say good night. And sleep well, Grunkle Ford!"

"I hope," Ford groaned.

Mabel shut off the video chat. She took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair. Monday is Martin Luther King, Jr. Day, so that day is a holiday; Mabel won't be able to enact her intentions until Tuesday. But regardless, the first opportunity she gets when she returns to school, she will try to get Lucia to wake up.

Tuesday, January 19, 2016. 8:10 AM. Tutorial Period.

Dipper is listening to a presentation by representatives from Carnegie Mellon University. Mabel, however, is not interested, and is therefore not in attendance; besides, she has other things on her mind.

After a brief visit to her Chinese teacher, Mabel returned to the junior section of the 30's building to see if Lucia is anywhere to be found. The hallway is rather crowded, with students chatting with their friends or glued to their phone at every step; Mabel believes it would be better if she could give Lucia a lesson in a quieter place, but where Lucia may be is beyond her control.

Mabel managed to find Lucia leaning on her locker, eating a sandwich. Her face indicated that she is deep in thought, or at least not aware of what is going on.

"Lucia, we need to talk," Mabel said bluntly to the unsuspecting girl.

Lucia made a small cough while her mouth was full and glared at Mabel. She swallowed the bite she was chewing on and immediately grew unhappy. "What do you want, _Maple_? Or should I say _glitter-eater_?"

"The name is Mabel, and stop calling me names,'" Mabel replied sternly. "I do not like it."

"Well, good for you," Lucia spat. "And what do you need to talk to me about? If you are going to defend your brother, then I'm not going to hear it."

"Well, you're right, because I am defending him," Mabel responded. "I am standing up for him, and I am going to go on whether you like it or not."

"Of course I wouldn't like it! Whatever you have to say that justifies your brother's stupidity, expect me to spit on it."

"To put it bluntly, Lucia, we do not like you constantly picking on us or saying things that are not true in front of our face," Mabel proceeded. "And I would like to know why you keep doing it. Is there any reason why you keep insulting Dipper? Why you find joy out of making him upset?"

"If there is a reason, that is none of your business," Lucia growled. She put her sandwich back into her lunch bag and hoisted up her backpack in preparation to leave. "Why don't you go back to unicorn hunting?"

"You are doing it again, Lucia," Mabel sighed. "You are only proving my point. What you are saying is not nice, and I and Dipper do not like it. For me, the least I should know is why you keep picking on us; picking on _Dipper_. For the record, Lucia, everything you say about Dipper, he is the exact opposite. You call him selfish when in reality he is the most selfless person I know. You say he is doomed to a life of being single when he clearly has a girlfriend!"

"You must have escaped a lunatic asylum," Lucia retorted.

"Lucia, I am keeping my anger under control here," Mabel admitted. "If it weren't for the school policies holding me down, I would have punched your glasses into the Netherworld by now."

"Go ahead and punch me. I might get a bloody nose, but it would be worth it if you got suspended," Lucia smirked. "Otherwise, go eat a butterfly. I'm sick of hearing you, and I do not need any more reasons as to why I should stop saying the truth about Dipper Pines."

"I will leave, if you could at least tell me _why_ you keep insulting Dipper," Mabel stubbornly continued. "I know you are hiding something, Lucia. And don't deny that you aren't. I always score the highest number possible on the empathy tests I take online."

"I am not going to reveal my personal life to you! Now go away…unicorn-girl!" Lucia turned around with her bag and started walking away.

"Fine, then I'm going to put this bluntly, but you leave me no choice," Mabel proclaimed. "You are insecure. You probably feel bad about yourself, and that is why you put down Dipper. You want to feel more superior by bullying someone who is better than you. There, I said it. Now you may go on."

Lucia stopped in her tracks upon hearing Mabel's outright comments. She turned back, marched up back to Mabel, and glared at her with fire in her eyes.

"Say that again," Lucia threatened.

"I made what I said very obvious," Mabel brushed off. "Now I will leave you alone. So I am not saying anything."

"I said, say it!"

"Not unless you admit that what I have made loud and clear is indeed true."

"Okay, fine, you win! You're right. I _am_ insecure. I do not feel good about myself. In fact, I hate Dipper because he is just so smart and lucky to always have such a great sister and sidekick like you. And who do I have? Nobody! No one has ever told me I did a good job or said that I am worthy of anything. My father is dead, and my mom is rarely at home. So who else would even bother to care about me?"

Lucia swung around, her bag nearly smacking Mabel's face. Mabel watched as Lucia stomped down the hall, turned left, and disappeared down the stairs.

 _My job is still not done here. In fact, I think I just made the situation worse_ , Mabel thought to herself. _Time to initiate Plan B. Well, it shouldn't even be called Plan B anymore. That has become an absolute necessity_.

8:50 PM.

Dipper is busy working on his Honors Physics homework. Mabel opened the door and came into the teenage boy's room. Dipper noticed her entrance, but remained glued to his task.

"Hey, Mabel. What's up?" Dipper greeted. He continued to scribble down his responses to the best of his ability.

"Well, actually…," Mabel tried saying. "Dipper, there is something I need to tell you," Mabel started getting uneasy. She did not tell Dipper beforehand that she would be confronting Lucia during the Tutorial Period, and she does not know how Dipper would respond to her actions.

"What is it?" Dipper replied casually.

"Just, don't get mad, Dipper, but…this is something that I should have told you before even doing it," Mabel said.

Dipper let out a sigh. He put down his pencil and looked up at Mabel. "What did you do now, Mabel?"

"Well…let's just say that this morning…during the Tutorial period…okay, here's the thing. I confronted Lucia today to get her to stop picking on you, or at the very least find out why she always does so. I have always suspected that she is hiding internal pain, and when I – please don't judge – brought up what I think she is hiding, she admitted what she had been going through. So I went to Ms. Nefcy; and she said that she will handle Lucia."

Mabel winced at the anticipation of Dipper chastising her. "Just…please don't get mad. I had to do it. I cannot stand Lucia picking on you again. So I had no choice but to…"

"It's okay, Mabel," Dipper interrupted. Mabel looked at her brother with surprise.

"You're…you're not mad?" Mabel tried confirming.

"No, I'm not," Dipper said. "In fact, I would say that you did a very brave thing. What you did, I don't think it was rash. To be honest, actually, I'm kind of ashamed you stood up for me rather than me standing up for myself."

"Aw, Dipper," Mabel replied. "It's okay. Don't think I am doing work for you. I stood up for you because I love you. It's completely unconditional."

"Thanks. But getting back to the point, I can reassure you that I am not mad. Sure, you probably could have told me _before_ doing it, but still, I hold no grudge."

"Okay, then. But that's not it."

"What?"

"Well, actually, Ms. Nefcy wants both of us to meet her this Friday, during the Staff Collab period," Mabel revealed. "I'm sorry if you wanted to do other things then."

"No, no, it's fine," Dipper insisted.

"Well, Lucia herself is going to be there as well. At least, I hope she arrives. Before APUSH today, Ms. Nefcy came to me and said that she has already spoken with Lucia, and will work with her for the next couple days. She wants all of us to meet her Friday to see how things are going."

"All of our personal well-being is more important than some presentation from West Coast Tech. So, yes, let's go see Ms. Nefcy."

Friday, January 22, 2016. 8:05 AM. Staff Collaboration Period.

Dipper and Mabel rushed from the English office, in the 30's building, over to the counseling office, in the 20's building. They wanted to ask several questions regarding yet another essay they are supposed to do, but they had to cut short their discussion with the teacher as they have to meet with Ms. Nefcy; besides, Mr. Renzetti and the rest of the English teachers have a department meeting to get down to.

The twins entered the Counseling office to already find Lucia waiting in front of Ms. Nefcy's desk. The occupied counselor is busy typing away at her computer, while Lucia noticed the two.

"Ms. Nefcy, they're here," Lucia spoke up.

Ms. Nefcy looked from her computer screen and saw the twins.

"Well, you two are here. Let's go down to the workroom. There's more privacy there," Ms. Nefcy got up from her seat and led the three teenagers down the hall to the workroom. After settling down, they immediately got down to business.

"Okay, Mason, you know why you are here, yeah?" Ms. Nefcy asked.

"Yes, I do," Dipper responded.

"Okay," Ms. Nefcy opened up her notebook and whipped a pen out of the spirals. "Lucia and I have been working together since your sister told me about your situation. We've only met twice so far, but I believe Lucia has already made some progress." Ms. Nefcy gestured over to the blonde girl sitting opposite her but a good distance from Dipper and Mabel. "Lucia, I believe you have some things you would like to tell Mason."

"Yes," Lucia turned towards Dipper. "Dipper, I'm sorry for mistreating you these past years. I was just upset at myself."

"It's alright, Lucia," Dipper responded. "But could you at least explain why? And, you did just say that you were upset at yourself."

"Well, I kind of spat it all out at Mabel when she approached me, and I don't know if she told you any of it, but here is the more detailed response," Lucia continued. "The main point is I do not like myself. I feel inadequate, and no matter how much I accomplish, I can never feel better about myself. That's probably because I have no one to share them with. And because no one knows about them, no one can see what I am capable off. No one has ever praised me before, or encouraged me to do my best. Well, saying no one is kind of a stretch, but you get the point."

"What about your parents?"

"My father died of a heart attack when I was in elementary school, so obviously, he's gone. And as for my mother, she is always on business trips. So there you have it. I have a lonely home life. I don't have any real friends, so I'm lonely at school too. And I pick on you, Dipper, because of the close relationship you and Mabel have. Too be honest, I'm actually kind of jealous. Almost everyone I know has a companion of some sort by their side, but you two just have the best friendship. I guess it just ticks me off probably because _I_ don't have one."

"So you pick on me and Mabel because of our close bond?"

"That's kind of it. And coupled with the fact that you are such a successful and smart boy adds to my jealously. So I make up insults and other mean things to say to you, because at least for the short term, it makes me happy to feel higher than one of the best students on campus."

"Well, Lucia," Ms. Nefcy interjected. "Based on what you have told me, do you think your father would have wanted you to do this?"

"No, no he wouldn't."

"I've said this several times to you already, but I'm going to say it again. You cannot control the fact that your father has passed away, and that your mother doesn't have much time for you. It's understandable that you would feel frustrated at not having any company or anyone to compliment you; it's perfectly healthy. But you _can_ control how you deal with this frustration. Putting down others who have what you want but don't have is not the right thing to do."

"I know," Lucia sighed. She shifted her gaze towards Dipper. "And again, I'm sorry for trashing you and Mabel."

"We forgive you," Mabel chimed in. "But perhaps maybe if you are, well, less how you act towards Dipper, then maybe more people would be willing to hang out with you. I have heard other people complain about you as well."

"True. It might take some time, though."

"No worries. Everything takes time," Ms. Nefcy commented. "What matters is the end result. Now…I believe you three have all made peace, yeah?"

"Not yet," Mabel said. She got, went over to Lucia, and stuck out her hand. Lucia awkwardly took Mabel's outstretched palm and shook it. Mabel looked over at Dipper, who simply shrugged his shoulders and also shook hands with Lucia.

"Now we are done," Mabel said.

"Alright then," Ms. Nefcy let out a sigh. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "Lucia, I would still want you to meet me periodically so I know how you are doing. I want to make sure that you are continuing to feel better and working towards improvement."

"Okay," Lucia said.

"Also, I would like to privately summarize some things with you before you go," Ms. Nefcy turned towards the twins. "So Mason, Mabel, you two are dismissed. Have a nice day."

Dipper and Mabel both said goodbye and left the workroom. They entered the chatty hallway and closed the door behind them.

"So…what now?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know. Maybe…continue on our English essay?"

"Yeah. I guess so. But...it would have been nice if I saw that presentation from West Coast Tech, though. I'm sure Great Uncle Ford would love it if I could attend."

"Hey, it hasn't been long. Not even ten minutes yet, I would say," Mabel looked at her watch. "They are probably still presenting. And even if you didn't get to hear everything, at least you could talk with the reps, maybe ask some questions one-on-one or pick up their brochures."

"That would be nice. They should be presenting in room 25, I think? Yeah."

"Well, let's not wait anymore," Mabel put her arm around Dipper. "Let's go observe a nerd school...friend."

Dipper made a small chuckle. "Sure thing…my _best_ friend." Dipper also put his arm around Mabel, and the two walked down the hall together.

 **Gravity Falls** _ **was created by Alex Hirsch and produced by Disney Television Animation. All characters and related media belong to Disney.**_

 _ **Piedmont High School is an actual comprehensive high school in Piedmont, California.**_

 _ **AP English Language and Composition and AP US History are part of the Advanced Placement (AP) Program, in turn a product of the College Board.**_


End file.
